Abandoned Asylum
by AmandaJ-art
Summary: The nations decide to go to an abandoned house but america insists on going to an abandoned asylum, England is a little anxious on going, he hopes they won't find any satan worshippers. The asylum will be based off a real abandoned asylum *i don't know if it's an american one* Warning: this is a cringy old story!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

It was a regular meeting, France and England where fighting, America was explaining his stupid plan, Italy saying pasta over and over (almost like a song) Russia looking scary as always, China declining Russias request to become one whit him, Canada not being noticed and germany pissed off that every single meeting is like this.

''Come on guys! My idea is great!'' Yells the american. ''No, it's not America, it's even worse than your last 'great idea'.'' England is starting to get fed up whit Americas ideas/plans.

''This is suprising but i agree whit Angleterre.'' ''OH! Come on guys, my idea is the best in the world!''

''The frog is right America.'' ''Mon dieu! Stop calling me frog eyebrows!'' ''Why you wanker.''

Now England was preety pissed off, and france wasn't helping ''Um guys.'' ''Well- wait, who said that?'' ''GHOST!'' Let's just say America wasn't really fond of ghost.

'' Amérique, there are no such things as ghosts.'' ''i guess they won't notice me….'' ''who are you ?'' ''I'm Canada !''

''Shut up frog !'' ''Ugh give me a break eyebrows !'' ''*Grrr*''

''Come on !'' it seems they have forgoten about the presence… ''They still haven't stoped arguing !'' ''Become one whit mother Russia.'' ''Uh….no thank you.''

Where is Germany when you need him, oh wait.

''SHUT THE HELL UP !'' A very angry German yelled. ''Germany ?''

''I've had enough of you doing this, raise your hand if you wanna say something, no talking if someone else is talking, don't say anything about my countrys past and you are only allowed to talk for 8 minutes !'' He yelled.

A black haired man raised his hand. ''Yes , Japan you may talk.'' ''Hai, i have seen how much everyone is streesed because of the meeting and i taught why don't we take a break from all this ?''

''Let's explore an abandoned house ! '' Everyone looked at America in suprise.

''Why would we go there and besides wherent you afraid of ghosts ?'' ''Wha, FUCK NO !'' ''Amérique, then why did you yell GHOST ! as if you where afraid of them.''

''You Frenchies like to hate America.'' ''I agree whit America-san.'' ''Ve~ me too !'' ''I will go too because Italy and Japan are going…'' ''This would be fun, da ?'' ''Ugh fine i will come too aru !'' ''I can't i- ''

''You have no choice but to come !'' …. ''Fine ! Amérique you win.''

''iggy ?'' ''For the millionth time don't call me that, fine i will come.'' ''I'm sorry to interupt but what abandoned house are we going to ?''

''What about an abandoned asylum in my country ?'' ''…'' ''Aru you said house not asylum !'' ''What ? You scared ?'' ''No.''

''America i don't think going to an abandoned asylum is going to be a good idea.'' ''Why iggy ?'' ''Stop calling me that you bloody wanker !'' ''Angleterre scared ?'' ''No frog.'' ''Hohohoho~ ''

''Are we going to the abandoned asylum or not America-san ?'' ''W ARE !'' ''I'm going to text everyone the address, we will meet there in 5 hours !''

''Aru, what time is it going to be in your country ?'' ''Let me see….8PM.'' ''VE ! Isn't it going to be dark !?'' ''I don't want to go anymore !'' ''Don't worry italy-san, we all will be there, and there isn't going to be anyone there it's abandoned for a reasone.'' ''Ve ? Really ?'' ''Hai''

''Can we go and get ready now ?'' This didn't sound like the best idea in the world, England hopes he will not find any satan worshippers there.

''Everyone the meeting is canceled for today !''

As everyone starts to leave someone starts talking but….nobody heard the nation.

''They probabaly didn't hear me, i was planning to go to a hockey rink in my country, but they won't notice that i won't be there no point in going, plus America probabaly will forget to send me a text…''

''Who are you ?'' *sigh* ''I'm Canada….''


	2. Chapter 2 Really?

America was the first to arrive. He didn't send a text to where the asylum actually is, he sent an adress to some train tracks, America didn't know where it actually was, all he knew was that if you follow the train tracks you will eventually find a clearing and next you have to find an underground tunnel to enter the asylum.

The nation taught if he would have said that he didn't know the excact location nobody would believe him, they would think that he was pranking them.

But he knew his country and he trusted his instincts.

It was almost 8PM, it was becoming preety dark, he asked some nations to bring flashlights as they will definatally need them!

2 Minutes later France arrived after France was Britain, some more minūtes later Germany and Italy arrived, after them was China and Russia and finnaly Japan arrived.

America was sure he was forgetting something something...oh well.

''So...where is this 'Abandoned Asylum'?'' Asked the German,

Everyone started to look at America for an answer,

America was starting to get anxious from all of them looking at him.

''Well...we have to go to the train tracks, follow them, find a clearing, then find a tunnel, follow the tunnel and where there.'' Answered the American. America was a bit affraid of what they will say.

''Are you serious?" Asked the British man, of course America answered yes not knowing that England was being sarcastic.

'' Amérique may i ask you a question ?'' France was not pleased whit Americas answer on where the thing was. …..''Yes ?''

''Are you sure that is right ?'' Asked France.

''Yeah i'm sure, some of my people told me this and i'm sure they are right !'' England facepalmed right there….

''Are you bloody serious America ?'' Not waiting for an answer ''How can you trust some random people, what if it's not true, what if they lied ?!''

A few nations nodded, America was getting agitated.

''I know that they told the truth ! '' America shouted.

''And how would you know that ?'' England was not planning to believe this, the only thing he is planning to believe is that those people who told America about this place lied (or pranked America).

''Because their American and i know my people !'' Shouted America whit alot of confidence.(too much confidence)

Alot of nations face palmed after that sentence…

''You bloody idiot…'' England whispered.

''America even if their American it wouldn't change the fact that they could have lied to you.''

America didn't want to admit it, but England was right about the part where they could have lied, what if they did ?

''But what if they didn't lie ?'' Italy asked. ''What if they told the truth ?'' Italy asked again.

''…..Aru he might be right…'' ''I say we should find this place and prove if it's real or not.

America looked happily at China for agreeing whit him that this place excists.

''I agree whit America-san .'' ''Me too !''

Italy looked at Germany whit his puppy-dog eyes, of course he couldn't say no.

''*Sigh* Ja….i agree too.'' Italy hugged Germany,

that caused some nations to stare but of course Germany pushed him off and yelled at him for doing that.

''Strange….Da i come too.''

America looked at England and France whit a smirk on his face, they where out numbered…..again.

Then England angrily agreed to come, but America is gonna get slapped if it's not real

'' Amérique i don't know how you do it but…..you win again.''

America jumped up in excitment,

''Then follow me !'' He shouted happily.

 **Hi there, it would be awesome if you could review the story, and thank you for reading it !**

 **you can ask if you want to see something in the future ( gore/hurt ect...no shipping...soz )**


	3. Chapter 3 Watched?

The natiouns had been walking for an hour now, luckily they had found the train tracks.

Italy had been saying he's tired over and over again for half an hour...

 **England** :

I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching us, i hope it's nothing, who knows what would happen if a cult was here, that wouldn't be good...I have to remember 'anything is possible in the dark'...

 **End of England's view:**

''I'm tiiiiiiiiired!'' Said Italy, everyone just ignored him.

''It must be close!'' Shouted America, ''How do you know that America-san? It's pitch black.'' Asked Japan, it had gotten really dark, good thing they had a flashlight.

''I can feel it!'' America answered confident, ''Don't be a bloody idiot America, besides this thing probabally doesn't exist!'' England yelled, ''It does!'' America shouted at England.

 **Italy:**

I'm tired *grumble* and hungry, but if i would say that i was tired and hungry they would just ignore me!...ve~ what should i do...Wait what's that sound? Theres a light behind us...is that?

''TRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!''

 **End of Italy's view:**

Italy jumped off the tracks when he understood that the light was the light that is infront of trains and the sound was the train...Coming closer to them!

As soon as everyone heard Italy scream they looked in that direction and sure enough a train was coming their way, everyone got off the train tracks, luckily Italy noticed the train in time, they wouldn't have heard it over their fighting/talking.

'' Mon dieu !'' Screamed France, ''That was close, da ?'' Asked Russia,

''No kidding..'' Answered America, ''Thanks Italy ! If you wouldn't have seen the train we might not have made it off the train tracks in time !'' Said England, The feeling of being watched hasn't gone away yet….

''No problem !'' Italy shouted, he is happy to help his friends !

''Wait, America san can you point your flashlight that way ?'' Asked Japan. ''Uh sure.'' Answered America, not knowing why he pointed the flashlight to where japan told him.

As soon as America pointed the flashlight he noticed that the area didn't have as much trees as everywhere else, that meant….

''No way…It's the clearing dudes !'' Shouted America.

''I don't believe it…'' Whispered England, he did not want to go there eversince he got the 'being watched' feeling, this only meant bad news to him.

''Let's go dudes !'' Shouted America. After he said that he ran straight to the clearing whit the only flashlight, You heard me right 'The only flashlight'.

Everyone else taught that the others would bring the flashlights.

They all ran quickly after America, ''Wait up you bloody git, you have the only flashlight !'' Shouted England.

''And who's fault is tha~ ?'' Asked America mockingly. But they didn't want to admit that i twas their fault for not bringing flashlights.

''Hey ! I found something !'' Shouted America happily, That's it England officially has shit his pants.

As they caught up whit America they saw that America was lifting something.

''Aha !'' He shouted, ''Got it open !'' It turns out what he was lifting was a hatch,

Every couple of minutes England keeps looking back to see if anyone followed them, he couldn't see anyone.

''Let's go in !'' Shouted America. ''But it looks so scary down there !'' Screamed Italy, he clinged to Germany's arm.

''Italy stop that !'' Shouted Germany, he had enough of Italy, he taught this was gonna be stress free…guess not.

''I wish we would have brought more flashlights…'' Said England,

''Britain why didn't you bring a flashlight ?'' Asked France.

''Because i taught someone else was gonna bring them !'' Shouted England,

''Same here.'' ''Hai''

''Uh you coming guys ?'' Asked America, after getting agreements he jumped in…forgetting that he had the only flashlights….again.

 **I forgot to say that Hetalia doesn't belong to me in my last chapters.**

 **I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, who was following them ? i guess we will find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Who followed them?

**Hetalia 'doesn't' belong to me, This is rated T for future chapters, i really would apreciate it if you could review this chapter *well my story***

* * *

 **Prolouge**

''I'm so bored...Theres nothing to do.'' ? said to himself.

''Are you ready?'' ? said to the other person on the phone. ''Where is West going?'' Prussia asked hi's bird.

''Tweet?'' Tweeted Gilbird. ''Hmm...'' ''Gilbird, fly near my bruder and listen to who he's talking to, also where he's going, Don't get caught!'' Asked Prussia.

''Tweet, tweet!'' Answered Gilbird, Gilbird flew to where Germany was standing, he hid behind the closest object.

''Too bad i can't hear him well...'' Whispered Prussia.

''Ja, i will go soon.'' Said the German to ?.

Gilbird tried to get closer but...he accidentally flew where Germany could see him...Prussia face palmed when hi's little companion got caught...

''What the...'' Germany noticed Prussia hiding.''Bruder, what are you doing hiding over there?'' Asked Germany, Prussia jumped when Germany noticed him.

''What...i-'' Prussia got interupted by ?.

''Ve? Germany?'' Asked Italy, looks like Germany was talking to Italy...

''Where are you going?'' Asked Prussia. There was a pause...Germany wasn't sure if he should tell his brother...

''*Sigh* Me and some other nations are going to an abandoned asylum...'' Answered Germany.

''What? When it's dark? Can i come?'' Asked Prussia, At this point Gilbird had returned to Prussia.

''Ja und Nein.'' Answered Germany, ''Why not?'' Asked Prussia.

''Because this is supposed to be stress free..''Answered Germany.

Prussia didn't say anything, wait did Germany just...

''Well Auf Wiedersehen.'' Said Germany, not waiting for an answer, he walked out the door.

''Oh i'm so going, Gilbird stay here'' Said Prussia. ''Tweet!'' Answered Gilbird.

* * *

 **Later:**

Prussia just arrived to to where the nations met before they set off to find the asylum.

''Where are they?'' Prussia asked himself. It was preety dark outside, he knew they wheren't here...it was really quiet.

''Aha!'' Yelled Prussia. Footprints, if i follow them i might find the others. He taught.

''Good thing i'm so awesome!'' Said Prussia. Good thing that he brought a flashlight, otherwise he could have gotten lost in the woods.

''I could have sworn i heard a branch break behind me...'' Whispered Prussia.

He was starting to get uneasy, Prussia walked out of the bushes to find some train tracks in front of him and...OH SHIT! The others are here!

Prussia quickly jumped in the bushes, he was lucky that noone saw him.

''That was close, how did they not see my flaslight?'' Whispered Prussia. He turned hi's flashlight off so nobody would see him.

''So...Where now?'' Asked China. ''Now we have to follow the train tracks.'' Answered America. ''In whitch direction?'' Asked Russia.

...To be honest America didn't know but...''This direction!''Answered America

''Kesesese~ he probabaly doesn't know where the thing is.'' Whispered Prussia.

Then the nations followed America and Prussia too but...behind the trees so noone would see him.

''It looks like America (besides Prussia) brought the only flashlight.'' Whispered Prussia, then he laughed...quietly.

* * *

 **Later:**

''I'm tiiiiiiiiired!'' Said Italy, this was no suprise for Prussia, Italy was always like this.

''Huh...Theres something...is that a-a train?'' Whispered Prussia shocked.

''I need to do something, it doesn't look like they hear the train coming.'' Whispered Prussia. He quickly flashed hi's flashlight behind them, hoping that someone will see the light, and look that way.

''Thank god...'' Whispered Prussia whit a sigh of relief. Italy had noticed the light and looked to where the train was.

''TRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Yelled Italy.

Prussia was happy that the train didn't crush hi's bruder or hi's bruder's friends, if the train would...then that would be quit the gore...

''Mon dieu!'' Screamed France. ''That was close, da?'' Asked Russia. ''No kidding...'' Answered America.

Prussia at this point was not paying attention to what they where saying, he noticed that there was a clearing over to hi's right.

''Hmm, i should check that out.'' Whispered Prussia. Then he started walking over to where the clearing was , then he found something hard like stone on the ground.

He didn't turn hi's flashlight on because he was worried that the others would see the light.

He lifted the object...''Heavy..'' Said Prussia.

Finnaly he lifted the thing. ''Pitch black...'' Whispered Prussia.

''I could mostlikaly use my flashlight to point in this thing...'' He whispered.

Prussia pointed the flashlight to the darkness to find some kind of tunnel.

''Creepy...'' Whispered Prussia.

Prussia taught ''oh well!'' and jumped in the tunnel.

He also tried to put the hatch back to where it was, suprisingly it was easier than opening it.

''I hope they didn't see me...''Said Prussia before closing the tunnel.

* * *

 **I tried to make this one longer...i don't think i made it longer...**

 **Translations: Mon dieu( french: Oh god)**

 **Ja und Nein (German: Yes and No)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

 **Check out my Deviantart lpsamanda (then put a dot) deviantart (put a dot again) com  
**

 **Bye =W=**


	5. Chapter 5 tunnel

**I'm so sorry that i haven't posted a new chapter in a loong time, i have been busy whit art and school...Sorry again.**

 **I really love to see comments ^^.**

 **I don't own Hetalia. (There won't be any shipping) You can sudjest what could happen, i have planed out this story quit a bit...But it could help.**

* * *

The nations climbed in the tunnel, it was really dark, when i say really dark i mean you can't see anything if you would have turned off your flashlight.

The tunnel had stone walls whit pipes on them, the floor and ceiling where stone aswell.

''Ve...It's really scary in here.'' Whispered Italy. ''I can agree whit you.'' Said China.

''So, we just follow this tunnel?'' Asked Russia. ''Yeah.'' Answered America.

Then they all walk along the tunnel, until they reach a room. The room was lighter than the tunnel, because it had windows in it, but...It was still really dark in there.

''Woah, look dudes!'' Shouted America. England was terified when he saw what America was looking at.

''Cool, satanic stuff.'' Said America. ''This is nothing cool!'' Shouted England.

''Dude, chill.'' Said America.

England started explaining why this wasn't 'cool'. ''This is bad, this means that a cult was here.'' Said England

''Are you scared Angleterre? Asked France, whit a smirk on his face.

''Of course not frog!'' Shouted England. ''There could have been pranksters here.'' Said China. England calmed down, that could have been possible, ''*sigh* now that you look at it closer, this 'blood' looks like red spraypaint.'' Said England.

''Hey, he's right!'' Shouted America.

While these nations where talking about the Satanic thing, the others looked around the resto of the room.

Japan takes notice of one sentence writen on the wall. ''We where here.'' Said Japan outloud.

''What?'' Asked Germany. Japan pointed at the words on the wall.

''Oh.'' Whispered Germany. ''This room is really messy...'' Said Italy.

''Hai.'' Answered Japan. ''The ceiling looks preety bad, don't you think?'' Asked Russia.

''This whole place is probabaly like this room, this place hasn't been touched in who knows how loong.'' Said Germany. Russia noded.

By this point America, France, England and China had started leaving the room to venture further. Of course the others quickly followed them, they didn't want to get left behind in the dark.

* * *

The next room was was in a worse state than the previous room, half of the room was gona, because the ceiling had colapsed. ''This room is preety bad...'' Said France.

''Yeah.'' Answered China. The only thing that was in the room where lockers, rusty old lockers.

''What was this room?'' Asked Japan. ''Storage maybe?'' Answered England.

''We should go further, theres nothing in this room.'' Said America. ''You're right.'' Said Japan.

''Let's go back to the tunnel.'' Said Russia. ''Okay'' Answered some nations.

They followed the tunnel to the end. ''I guess this is where we can get to the first floor.'' Said Germany.

But before they got closer, Russia caught a glimpse of something. ''What is that?'' Asked Russia. ''Huh?'' America pointed the flashlight to the thing. ( Deja vu )

''What is that?'' Asked Italy. ''Isn't that a flashlight?'' Asked France. America picked the object up, sure enough it was a flashlight.

''Yeah.'' Answered America.

'I'm sure i have seen that before...' Taught Germany. ''This could be usefull.'' Said England. ''Does it work?'' Asked Russia.

America turned the flashlight on. ''Yep, it works.'' Answered America whit a smile. They where suprised that the flashlight was here.

''The pranksters probabaly droped this.'' Said China. ''That can be possible.'' Answered France.

''Who will get to use it?'' Asked Russia. Some nations raised their hands.

''Hmmmm.'' Pause ''Japan.'' Said America. ''Arigato.'' Answered Japan.

Some nations where a bit angry at this, but mostly Russia.

Then they all continued forwards, to the stairs.

There are 2 ways to go from there. 1. The doorway next to the stairs, posibly leading to a single room.

stairs, posibly leading to the first floor.

''Let's split up.'' Said Russia. Some nations where not really fond of that idea...

''Dude! Don't yoy ever learn from horror movies?!'' Shouted America. ''I don't like that idea!'' Shouted Italy.

''How are we even gonna split up?'' Asked Germany. ''Group 1 and group 2.'' Answered Russia.

''I'm gonna be in group 1!'' Shouted America. ''Japan should be in group 2.'' Said China.

''Hai'' Agreed Japan. ''Then...I don't know...'' Said America.

''I know, the person whit the flashlight should close their eyes and point at three nations, they will be in their group.'' Said Japan.

''That's a really good idea.'' Said England.

America was the one who closed hi's eyes. And in hi's group are Germany, China and France. Russia, Italy and England get to go whit Japan.

Italy got sad when he didn't get to be in the same group as Germany.

''Alright! Let's go!'' Shouted America.

''Hai!'' Answered Japan.

* * *

 **Group 1-America, Germany, China and France.**

 **Group2-Japan, Italy, Russia and England.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this W**


	6. Chapter 6 Prussia

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia:

Prussia walked trough the dark tunnel, then he came across a room.

When he spoted the Satanic ritual, he wen't to investigate.

''This is some crazy shit.'' Said Prussia. Prussia went in for a closer look. The nation started feeling dizy when he smelled the red stuff.

''Gah, what is that?!'' Gasped Prussia, he steped back from the ritual.

Then he noticed that there is an another room. But he left the room shortly after seeing that there was almost nothing in there.

''This is boring...There is nothing here, why the hell did i think this was a good idea?'' Said Prussia outloud.

Then he heard voices coming from the tunnel, looks like the others are here.

'' Scheiße! Their here.'' Whispered Prussia.

He quickly ran the opposite way. He saw that there where stairs infront of him, he dashed towards the stairs.

But he hit hi's hand on the entrance to the room whit the stairs.

He dropped hi's flashlight, he didn't have enough time to pick up the flashlight, because when he dropped it, the flashlight rolled towards the voices.

Leaving the flashlight behind, Prussia ran up the stairs as quietly as he could.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, listening.

''*faster breathing* That was close...Good thing that they aren't coming up here...Did i just jinx myself?'' Whispered Prussia.

Prussia decided to wait a bit and see if they where gonna come up here.

''*Sigh* They aren't coming here...For now.'' Whispered Prussia.

Then the nation continued exploring. It became much harder whitout a flashlight. He noticed that there where many rooms there, he took notice of one particular room.

The room had many bathtubs in it...Atleast he taught.

''These bathtubs look wierd, maybe used for the mental patients...Well this is an asylum...'' Said Prussia.

He walked to the object at the end of the room, it was some kind of control panel whit alot of things on it.

'Must be the control thing for these bathtubs.' Taught Prussia.

Prussia walked to the next room, this room wasn't really interesting .

The room was preety small, the only thing it had was a chair. 'Creepy..' Taught Prussia.

There where many rooms like that on this floor, alot of them didn't have anything in them.

He continued down the hallway, it looked like he was at the front door.

''Why couldn't i have found this first?''Asked Prussia...

He tried opening the door...It was locked...But probabaly just jammed shut, because the door looked a bit broken.

The next room was the kitchen.

''It smells so bad in here...''Whispered Prussia. He was breathing in his sleeve, he couldn't stand the foul smell.

This room was preety messed up. Alot of the cabinets where missing or broken.

There where alot of things scattered across the floor. He didn't want to touch anything in this room, he couldn't see what was on them...

Then he saw the fridge, it was closed. It smelt like the foul stench was coming from the fridge.

''Do i dare?'' Whispered Prussia. He opened the fridge...It was really discusting, there was alot of spoiled food there.

'Why would anyone leave this behind?' Taught Prussia. Shortly after he left that area.

But before he left he came across a steel door. 'How did i not see that?' Taught he facepalmed...Of course he wouldn't see that.

He tried opening it, but it was closed tight. He pulled harder and harder. Until the door finaly opened.

The room was definataly a meat freezer, it had hooks in it and everything. Atleast he taught they where hooks.

'Why is there a freezer in this place?' He taught.

Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. ''What! Already?!'' Whispered Prussia.

He quickly tried to find a place to hide...But...No place that they might not see him. They did have a flashlight...

He didn't want to risk running to an another room.

He had one place to hide...The freezer.

He ran to the freezers door and closed it, oh how he wished he didn't do that.

Whithout thinking he hid.

He listened, he didn't hear anything for a while. Then he decided to leave this room.

'Maybe their gone?' He taguht.

Prussia listened closely to the door, but he jumped when someone tried to open it.

The nation quickly jumped back and hid...Hoping that the person wouldn't gte the door open...

The person gave up after a minute, Prussia sighed in relief.

And went to listen at the door again...No sound.

He wasn't sure if the person left the room, so he waited a bit longer, after a minute or two.

He went to open the door...The door didn't budge, he pulled harder...Nothing.

''Scheiße'' Whispered Prussia.

 **Translation:**

 **Scheiße( German ) Shit.**

 **I really do hope you liked this chapter, what do you think about it?**


	7. Chapter 7 Group 2

**I don't own Hetalia, why do i even put this? All of us Hetalia fans already know who the owner is...**

 **Well moving on, I have more free time now, that's the reasone why i'm posting this much.**

 **Group 2: Japan, Italy, Russia, England.**

* * *

The four nations walked up the stairs to the first floor, It was a bit lighter than the basement.

''Imagine that people once walked down these hallways.'' Said Japan. ''Yeah...Strange...'' Said England.

''Too bad it's dark...And creepy.'' Said Italy. Italy was a bit scared, he even was shaking a bit.

''Da.'' Said Russia. Italy jumped when he heard Russia right next to him. Russia had a smile on hi's face...'How can he be smiling?' Taught Italy.

Russias smile disappeared from hi's face.

''Something wrong?'' Asked Russia. ''N-no.'' Answered Italy.

Italy didn't want to be next to Russia...He's scary...

''Let's start whit this room.'' Said Japan, he pointed at the room.

'Thanks Japan...' Taught Italy.

They walked in a small room, it didn't have much in it, just a desk.

''Theres not much in here.'' Said Japan. ''I can agree whit you.'' Said England.

They checked the desk, the desk had a couple pieces of paper.

Russia started reading one of the papers.

''Jake, Rose, Denis, Lewis, Tom, they all need treatment, they need to be sent to the tubs...'' Said Russia.

''Treatment?'' Asked England. ''I might look this up after we leave this place.'' Said Japan.

''Okay.'' Answered England.

''Let's go to the next room, da?'' Asked Russia. They agreed,

* * *

The next couple rooms wheren't really interesting, alot of them where either empty or had a chair in them.

Then they came to the bathtub room.

''These must be the 'tubs'.'' Said England. They noticed that the bathtubs had something in them, it looked like cement, but dry and crushed.

''This looks wierd.'' Said Italy. ''Why do the bathtubs have strange pipes and what is that cloth?'' Asked Italy

To be honest, nobody knew about this room.

''I don't know, maybe America knows?'' Said England. ''Ok.'' Answered Italy.

When they checked the entire room, they continued down the hallway, until they reached a door.

''Is that the front door?'' Asked Russia. ''Probabaly.'' Answered Japan.

''Why didn't we come trough the front door?'' Asked Italy.

They taught for a second, ''maybe because it could be locked?'' Answered Japan.

Japan tried to open the door...But it wouldn't move.

'My back...' Taught Japan.

''Let me try.'' Said Russia. He tried to break the door down...

''What are you doing?!'' Shouted England. ''I couldn't open it, so i tried to break it.'' Answered Russia.

England facepalmed.

''*sigh* you shouldn't try to break the door down, next time you can't open a door, just leave it.'' Said England. Russia didn't like Englands tone, as well as he didn't like to be ordered around.

''Da.'' Said Russia.

They continued on, next they came into a kichen,

The kitchen was prety worn down, alot of objects where scattered on the floor, the wallpapper wasn't in a much better state than the floor, alot of things in that room where broken.

The biggest thing was the foul smell.

England gagged at the smell.

''Where *Cough* is that coming from?!'' Asked England They all looked around the room.

''Probabaly coming from that fridge.'' Answered Russia. The resto f the nations looked at the refrigarator.

They walked towards the smell. ''Looks like they left food here to rot.'' Said Russia.

''Ve...Why would they leave perfectly good food here?'' Asked Italy. ''They probabaly forgot about it.'' Answered Russia.

England closed the fridge, he was sick of that smell.

''That didn't make alot of diference...'' Said England.

''We should leave...'' Said Japan. ''Si...'' Answered Italy.

''No.'' Whispered Russia. ''What?'' Asked Japan.

''There is a door over there.'' Said Russia. Japan shined hi's flashlight at the door.

''Russia-san is right.'' Said Japan. Of course England objected.

''It will be quick.'' Said Japan. Then after some convincing, England agreed.

Russia pulled on the door...The door didn't open...He tried harder...Then he gave up when he couldn't open the door.

''Let's go, it won't open.'' Said Russia. ''Hai.'' Answered Japan.

They left the kitchen and went to the hallway. Japan taught that they should meet up whit the others. But England had other plans, he didn't want to see that frog...Just yet.

''We should continue exploring.'' Said England. ''But what about the other countrys?'' Asked Japan.

''We can meet up whit them after we explore the next floor.'' Answered England.

After getting agreements, they set off for the next floor.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter ,**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this! I would love it if you could review this story!**

 **It would be awesome if you could comment!**


	8. Chapter 8 Group 1

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me (you would know that)**

 **I might have said this but...Nobody will die, there won't be any ships, characters might go missing.**

 **I taught about that and i ask you this, which character should go missing?**

 **Group 1: America, Germany, China, France.**

* * *

America opened the door to find a big room, the room had alot of things in it,

There are some baskets on the ground, there is even an old washingmachine.

''So...This is where they washed clothes?'' Asked America. ''Looks like it.'' Answered France.

They searched the room, there of course was alot of trash on the ground.

But one certain thing caught their eyes, on the wall there was an upsidedow cross. ''What does this mean?'' Asked France. ''This is a bad thing to draw, looks like the pranksters have been everywhere in this building.''Answered China. ''...'' France didn't answer.

''Should we meet up whit the others? We already explored this room.'' Asked Germany. The other nations nodded.

They left the room and headed upstairs.

* * *

 **Prussia.**

Prussia didn't give up, he even used the objects around him to try to open the door whit.

''GOD DAM IT!'' Yelled Prussia. He threw the object on the ground whit anger. He couldn't open the door…

But, then leaned on the door, he heard someone talking, He also heard footsteps coming this way.

He needed to call them, he needed to get out of here otherwise he won't get out of that freezer.

''Their here.'' Prussia gasped. ''I need to do something!'' Whispered Prussia. And at that moment he started banging on the door, trying to get the other nations attention.

* * *

 **Group 1: America, Germany, China, France.**

The four walked up the stairs, they came to a hallway.

They called for the other...But they didn't answer.

''Let's go further, they probabaly didn't hear us.'' Said America. They walked down the hallway, but suddentaly loud bangs echoed down the hallway.

The others where startled by the sound.

'' Mon dieu, what is that!?'' Asked France. ''That's probabaly them, no wonder they didn't answer.'' Said China. ''Ja, i agree whit China.'' Said Germany.

They walked to the sound to find that it was coming from a metal door.

''What the...'' Whispered America.

But before they could get any closer.

''GET ME OUTA HERE!'' Shouted Prussia. they all where suprised, they taught that the other nations would be here.

''Wha- Bruder?!'' Shouted Germany. ''Oh...Hi West...'' ''I can explain later, just get me out of here!'' Shouted Prussia.

They tried to open the door...But they couldn't.

''How the hell did you even get in there?'' Asked China. ''...'' Prussia didn't answer.

They agreed on finding something to open the door whit.

It took them 20 minutes to find something...They didn't search the kitchen, i'm guessing you know why.

''Stand back!'' Shouted America. The nation rammed the door whit the object.

The door came off of it's hinges.

''I knew that would work!'' Shouted America. ''Finaly...'' Whispered Prussia.''

''Now.'' Said Germany. Prussia looked at hi's brother.

''How did you get here?'' Asked Germany. ''Well...You see...I kinda followed you here..And*Tells 'almost' everything (what? You know how he got here.)*

Germany facepalmed. ''What?'' Asked Prussia. ''You know what? Forget it, let's just find the others.'' Said Germany.

''What do you mean find them?'' Asked Prussia

''We split up.'' Said China. '' They are probabaly on the next floor.'' Said America.

''Yeah.'' Said France.

''I heard them walking around, heck even someone tried to open the door.'' Said Prussia.

''Why where you even hiding?'' Asked America. ''...'' He didn't answer.

''Where you trying not to be noticed?'' Asked China.

''...Kinda.'' Said Prussia.

They didn't say anything.

* * *

They went to the next floor, the next floor was waaaaaaaaay worse than the last one.

There was spray paint everywhere, on the doors, the walls.

Alot of the doors where badly broken, the floor was covered in papers and who knows what else.

''Wow…'' Said France. ''This floor is messed up.'' Said Prussia.

''I can agree…'' Said Germany.

The walls and doors had writing like, ''Satan rules'' or ''Satan is awesome''.

And there of course where satanic drawings…

''What the actual fuck is this?'' Asked America.

They started exploring the rooms, they found out that on this room where the bedrooms, because some of the rooms had beds.

''Where are they?'' Asked France.

''JAPAAAAAN, EEEEENGLAND, RUUUUSSIA, IIIIITALY!'' Yelled America. There was no answer.

''That is strange aru..'' Said China. ''It's almost like they vanished.'' Said France.

''They probably searched this room, left when couldn't find anything cool here.'' Said America.

''It doesn't make sense, why would they just continue on?'' Asked Germany.

''Wait, did we check everything?'' Asked Prussia. ''I think…*America was looking around*No, I don't think we checked that room.'' Said America. They all looked to where he was looking.

''Should we check It?'' Asked China. ''They might be there.'' Answered America.

''They might not, there was no answer when you yelled….So…There's no chance they could be there..'' Said Germany. ''It wouldn't hurt to look.'' Said America.

After some time they all agreed that it wouldn't hurt to check that room.

* * *

 **I have been making this nonstop, that might be because I changed how I write this, I used to write on paper and then on my computer….But it took too long so….I write on my computer, now it takes half the time W**

 **And again I hopped you enjoyed reading this.**

* * *

 **What is in that room?**

 **Find out after the next chapter.**

 **Where are the others?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Bye~ =W=**


	9. Chapter 9 Group 2

**Hetalia doesn't** **belong to me.**

 **And I'm making another chapter again….Why did I put dots? That's a good thing.**

 **Group 2: Japan, Italy, Russia, England.**

* * *

They walked up the stairs, Japan was in front of everyone, Italy was behind Japan, Russia was behind Italy…And England was behind Russia.

When they walked up Japan noticed something….There was another floor.

''There is a an another floor.'' Said Japan.

''How many floors are there?'' Asked England. Russia looked up the staircase's gap.

''Looks like there might be four or five floors.'' Answered Russia.

''Ve?! That's alot of floors!'' Said Italy. ''I can agree…'' Said England.

Nobody really noticed how the 2nd floor looked, but then Japan turned around and shined hi's flashlight at the room.

''That's creepy, da?'' Asked Russia….Whit a creepy smile on hi's face.

Italy moved away from Russia.

''Hmm?'' Russia looked at Italy….Italy hid behind Japan. ''Ah, Italy-san?'' Asked Japan.

''Kolkolkolkolkol…'' Said Russia whit a terrifying look on hi's face.

Italy was crying….God dang Russia is scary.

''I don't wanna go there!'' Shouted Italy. ''Why not?'' Asked Russia, he still has a smile on hi's face.

''Why don't we find out how many floors there are? We don't have to go there, we can explore somewhere else.'' Said Japan. Italy stoped crying and smiled at Japan.

''Really?'' Asked Italy. Russia looked at Japan. ''Hai.'' Answered Japan.

Russia was a bit irritated….It would be fun to explore that floor…..

They continued walking up the stairs, soon they reached the next floor, then the next.

''Looks like these are all the floors.'' Said Russia. ''Let's explore this floor.'' Said Japan

''Da, maybe we can get to the roof.'' Said Russia. ''Ve~ That sounds fun.'' Said Italy.

 _*They haven't noticed….Have they?*_

* * *

This floor didn't have much rooms.

''Why do you think they have this much floors?'' Asked Italy.

''They probably had a lot of people.'' Said Russia.

The first room wasn't really big, for the thing that where in the room it looked like an office.

There was a desk, a broken chair, there where even some documents.

Japan picked up the documents and tried to read them, but it looked like water had been poured on them making them unreadable.

''What does it say?'' Asked Italy. ''I can't read anything…'' Answered Japan.

He showed the papers to the others.

''Oh…'' Said Italy. Japan put the documents back where he found them.

''Can we keep anything?'' Asked Russia. Japan looked at Russia. ''No…'' Said Japan.

''Why?'' Asked Russia. Italy looked at Japan. ''Because someone owns this place, and everything here belongs to the person who owns this, if you take anything it means theft, the police can arrest you.'' Answered Japan. Russia didn't answer.

''Why do you ask?'' Asked Japan. ''No reason…'' Answered Russia.

''Do you hear that?'' Asked Italy. They both looked at him. ''What?'' Asked Japan.

''There where some banging sounds coming from downstairs.'' Said Italy. Russia put on a smile. ''It probably was your imagination we didn't hear anything, right Japan.?'' Said Russia.

''H-hai.'' Said Japan. Italy frowned. ''Oh….Ok.'' Said Italy.

Russia looked around. ''I'm starting to think that there isn't anything interesting in these rooms, let's find a way to the roof, da?'' Said Russia. After getting agreements they went off to find a way to the roof.

They walked down the hallway…But then they heard a loud bang behind them. They jumped in surprise. ''What was that?!'' Shouted Italy.

They looked behind them to find that the room that they where in….Had the door closed.

''I'm sure we left the door open.'' Said Japan puzzled. ''Da….''

They went to investigate, to what Italy declined but followed them not wanting to be alone.

''There's no one here..'' Said Russia. ''Strange…'' Said Japan.

''Never mind, we probably left the door closed and forgot about it.'' Said Japan. Russia nodded.

''B-but what about t-the sound?!'' Said Italy. There was a pause.

''*Sigh* I don't know…Let's just continue.'' Said Japan. ''S-si….'' Said Italy. Italy was pretty terrified, but…He didn't question any more.

* * *

It took them a long time but they found the way to the roof…That's at least what they taught.

''Go on ahead.'' Said Russia whit a smile. Which of course Japan was creped out of.

''Hai.'' Said Japan.

They all climbed up, one by one, until they all where on the roof.

''This looks cool da?'' Said Russia. ''Si.'' Italy said whit a smile.

''Good thing the roof isn't broken…'' Said Japan.

''Da, goo-*Russia was looking around..* wait…'' Said Russia.

Japan and Italy looked at Russia confused.

''W-what is it?'' Asked Japan.

''Where is England?''

 **Yet again, I hoped that you enjoyed this ^J^**

 **What happened to England?**

 **Find out after the next chapter…Sorry.**

 **Bye~ =W=**


	10. Chapter 10 Group 1

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me( who would think that it belongs to me?)**

 **In this chapter we will find out what's** **in the room. Ps i drew a picture for this Fanfic. It's on my Da ( My deviantart is Lpsamanda)**

* * *

 **Group 1: America, Germany, China, France, Prussia.**

* * *

''Who's going to open the door?'' Said France. ''America is the one whit the flashlight.'' Said Prussia.

''Yeah but….Don't you have your phones?'' Asked America.

 _There was a long pause_

''Why didn't we think about using our phones?'' Shouted Germany. ''Well that was stupid…'' Said China. ''Yeah….'' Said France.

The four got their phones out.

''Ok, so who goes first?'' Asked America. ''All who vote for America to go in first raise your hand.'' Said China.

Germany, China, France and Prussia raised their hands.

''Shit…'' Whispered America. ''Now go on~'' Said France whit a smirk.

America reached for the door handle but before he could do that a loud bang was heard in the distance.

''What the hell was that?!'' Asked Germany, ''It sounded like it came from above us…'' Said China.

They didn't notice that America had opened the door.

'' Amérique?'' Asked France. Everyone looked at America. The nation wasn't moving, he was just staring into the room…

''Are yo-'' France got interrupted. ''You need to see this…'' Whispered America.

They all looked in the room to find…..That there was a huge Satanic circle on the floor. It looked like it was drawn out of real blood…

''What the actual fuck is that?'' Asked Prussia. ''It's a satanic circle!'' Shouted France.

''Shhh, The people who drew that could still be here.'' Whispered China. ''….'' France didn't answer.

''The blood looks dry dough….'' Whispered America. China looked in the room. ''That may be….But we don't know if they left.'' Whispered China.

''W-what if the sound upstairs was them…'' Whispered France. _There was a pause_

''Holy shit, we need to get out of this place!'' Whispered Prussia. ''But what about the others?'' Asked Germany. China took a glance in the room. ''What are you doing?!'' Whispered China. Nobody saw that America went in the room to investigate.

''What?'' Asked America. ''They could have been hiding in that room!'' Whispered China.

''But what if it was the pranksters, I wanted to check.'' Said America. ''Ugh fine do what you want aru.'' Whispered China.

''It does look like real blood…'' Said America. ''Keep your voice down!'' Whispered Prussia.

''Fine.'' Whispered America. _There was a pause_ ''Ya guys coming?'' Whispered America.

They agreed that it might be safer to be there than out in the hallway where the Satan worshippers could sneak up on them.

America was about to touch the blood before.

''Don't do that, what If it was poisoned!?'' Whispered China. ''How?'' Asked America.

He didn't listen to China and touched the blood.

''See, nothing happened, it's dry.'' Said America. China glared at America. ''Well don't blame me when you get sick.'' Said China ''Yeah right, heroes like me can't get sick!'' Whispered America. China rolled his eyes.

''Whatever aru.'' Whispered China.

''What a second.'' Whispered Prussia. Everyone looked at him.

There was a pause. ''Ja?'' Asked Germany. ''The noise came from upstairs right?'' Asked Prussia. ''Yeah.'' Said America. ''And the ones who made it where the ones who drew this?'' Asked Prussia. ''Yeah…'' Said America.

''I'm pretty sure I heard the others go upstairs.'' Whispered Prussia. ''So?'' Asked America.

''Doesn't that mean that the other are in danger?!'' Asked Prussia. America gasped.

''Holly shit, they could be!'' Answered America.

''We need to find them!'' Said Germany. ''Agreed.'' Said China. ''…'' France didn't say anything.

''Come on let's go!'' Said America. ''We should split up, we can find them faster that way.'' Said Germany. ''Even dough I don't like that….That's the best plan we have…'' Said America. ''Yeah.'' Said Prussia.

''So…..How do we split up?'' Asked France. ''Let's make 2 groups so it's even.'' Said Germany. ''Okay.'' Said France.

''Prussia ,France you're whit me!'' Said America. ''You're kidding me right?'' Said China.

America points at France. ''We are even.'' Said America. ''What? Are you calling me weak?!'' Shouted France. ''Maybe.'' Said America whit a smile. ''Oh ho-'' France was interrupted.

''We don't have time for this.'' Shouted Germany. ''He's right aru.'' Said China.

''Fine….Let's just go…'' Said France.

They all set off for the stairs.

Team 1 : Germany, China. Went to the next floor.

Team2: America, Prussia, France. Went to the fourth floor.

* * *

 **So many groups~**

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this.**

* * *

 **Will they find the others?**

* * *

 **Bye~ W**


	11. Chapter 11 What?

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me(and i'm still saying that even dough everyone knows that)**

* * *

 **Group 2: Japan, Italy, Russia, England?**

* * *

''What do you mean where's England?'' Asked Japan.

''Look around you, do you see him?'' Asked Russia. Japan did just that.

''N-no…'' Said Japan. ''Where could he be?!'' Shouted Italy.

''He probably didn't see us come here and is on one of the floors.'' Said Russia.

''Hai, you're probably right.'' Answered Japan. ''We should go look for him!'' Said Italy.

''What if we don't find him, what if he is walking around this building and we won't see him?'' Asked Russia. _There was a pause_. ''We could split up…'' Answered Japan.

''Da, I agree.'' Said Russia. ''B-but we have one light…'' Said Italy. _There was a pause._

''We could use our phones.'' Said Russia. ''That's a good idea Russia-san.'' Said Japan.

 _They brought out their phones._

''So…..How do we split up?'' Asked Japan. ''Hmmm, what if we go alone?'' Asked Russia.

''What?!'' Shouted Italy, he was shaking. ''Don't worry Italy-san.'' Said Japan, he tried to calm Italy down.

''The others are here, if we go alone we could run into them.'' Said Russia.

Italy stoped shaking. ''S-si…'' Whispered Italy. ''Good.'' Said Russia whit a smile.

''So….Where do we go?'' Asked Japan. _There was a pause_

''Italy should check the basement.'' Said Russia. Italy didn't say anything. Japan gulped.

''Are you sure that's a good idea Russia-san?'' Asked Japan. ''Da.'' Answered Russia.

''Japan check 2 floors below us.'' Said Russia. ''After 2 floors?'' Asked Japan.

'' Нет.'' Answered Russia.

''And I will check The first and second floor.'' Said Russia whit a big smile. Creepy….

''Then….I guess we should go…'' Said Japan. ''Da.'' Said Russia.

''Si…..'' Whispered Italy. Italy was terrified of going to the basement….Alone.

''Wait.'' Said Japan. They looked at Japan.

''Italy-san take the flashlight.'' Said Japan. ''Really?'' Asked Italy. ''Hai, you will need it more.'' Answered Japan, Italy smiled at Japan.

* * *

 **England?:**

* * *

''Mmm…'' England tried to speak….But he couldn't, something was covering his mouth…

He looked around himself…Darkness….

'What is going on?' Taught England. 'Where am I?' He taught again.

* * *

 **Japan:**

* * *

'No one is here…' Taught Japan. Japan almost checked all the rooms on the fourth floor, there was no sign of England…

Japan went to go to the last rooms…But he heard a voice.

'That could be England.' Taught Japan. Japan went to open the door, but the door opened on his face.

Japan fell on the ground, He was feeling his face for any sign of blood…But.

''Whoa, Japan?"Asked America. Japan looked up. The others looked down.

''America-san?'' Asked Japan. ''Yeah, uh…Sorry about that.'' Said America. The nation helped Japan up.

''Where are the others?'' Asked Prussia. ''Prussia-san what are you doing here?'' Asked Japan.

''Long story…But can you answer my question?'' Asked Prussia.

''Hai, we split up.'' Said Japan. ''You split up? Why?!'' France said wide eyed.

''England-san disappeared…'' Said Japan. ''What..'' Whispered France.

''What?!'' Said America. ''We split up to find him.'' Said Japan.

''That is crazy…'' Said Prussia.

''Hey wait, do you know what that loud sound was?'' Said Prussia.

Japan tried to remember. ''Loud sound…'' Whispered Japan. ''Oh right.'' Said Japan.

''You know?'' Said America.

''Hai, it was right behind us.'' Said Japan. They all looked at Japan wide eyed.

''It was right behind you?!'' Whispered France. ''Hai….It was strange…Almost paranormal…'' Said Japan.

America didn't say anything.

''Can you tell us what happened?'' Asked Prussia. ''Hai.'' Answered Japan. ''What about England?'' Asked America. ''Yeah…'' Whispered France.

''The others probably would find him.'' Said Prussia. ''Ok…'' Said America.

''Go on Japan.'' Said Prussia.

''It happened in this floor.'' Said Japan. They didn't say anything.

''Over there we were walking away from that room.'' Said Japan. They all looked at the room.

''But the door loudly closed behind us.'' Said Japan. They all got cold chills.

''We swore we left the door open...We checked the room, no one was there.'' Said Japan.

 _There was a pause_

''T-that's crazy…'' Said America. ''I think we should find the others.'' Said Prussia. ''Yeah.'' Said America.

''Germany and China are on the floor under us.'' Said America.

''Then Russia-san would be under them.'' Said Japan. ''Wait.'' Said America.

Japan looked at America. ''You all went to different floors?'' Asked America.

''Hai….'' Answered Japan.

''Italy went alone?!'' Said Prussia. Japan gulped. ''H-hai…'' Said Japan.

''Holy shit that wasn't a good idea!'' Said America.

''We found a Satanic ritual drawn in REAL blood!'' Said America. ''Oh come on, he probably isn't on a bad floor.'' Said France.

Japans face went pale. Japan was feeling really guilty now.

America noticed Japans face.

''Japan, what floor did he go to?'' Asked America.

''T-the….Basement.'' Said Japan. ''The basement?!'' Shouted America and Prussia.

''H-hai…''

''Mon dieu, why did you let him go alone?!'' Said France. ''…'' Japan didn't answer.

''We need to go, now!'' Said America.

* * *

 **I hoped that you liked reading this~**

 **I might make the next chapter today.**

* * *

 **Bye~ ewe**


	12. Chapter 12 China?

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me(i of course wo** **n't stop saying this)**

* * *

 **Team 1. Germany, China.**

* * *

They arrived at the floor, on this floor the wallpaper was pink.

''I'm guessing this floor is where the girls stayed…'' Said China. ''Ja….There is a lot of pink'' Answered Germany.

 _After a little pause_

''You go left I go right.'' Said China. ''Alright.'' Said Germany.

* * *

 **Team 1. China.**

* * *

'It looks like these are the bedrooms' Taught China.

China went in one of the rooms.

This room was bigger than the others.

The room had cute little animal paintings on the wall, it looked like a kids room.

The room had a lot of stuff in it. Like a closet, a baby crib…

There where a lot of toys on the ground. There where also creepy headless dolls…

''…'' China didn't get close to them.

''Why did they leave these here?'' Said China, to himself…

After checking the closet he went to another room.

The next room didn't have pink wallpaper like every other room.

The room had blue wallpaper.

China went to check the places where you could hide.

''Nothing.'' Whispered China.

*Creak*

''England?'' Asked China. No answer… ''Germany?'' Asked China.

Then there was a voice behind him.

''Try again~'' Whispered ?. China quickly tried to get up and scream…But the person hit china on the head whit something hard…And he blacked out.

* * *

 **Team 1. Germany.**

* * *

Germany walked down the hallway and looked in the rooms.

A lot of the rooms where bedrooms, some bedrooms where small and some where big.

''Strange how they left the beds…'' Whispered Germany.

He walked in a room, the room had some chairs and some closets.

''*Sigh* It's worth checking the closets.'' At one point at checking, he could have sworn he heard a thud….Weird.

'There's nothing here…Why am I surprised? This place is abandoned.' Taught Germany.

He exited the room and went to the next…Nothing…

'There's no one here, I hope the others are having better luck.'

* * *

 **Team2. America , France, Prussia, Japan.**

* * *

The four got to the floor.

They decided it would be too risky to split up.

''Where do we go?'' Asked Japan.

Before they could say anything.

''Japan?'' A familiar voice asked.

They turned to see who it was, ''Germany-san.'' Said Japan.

''I see you found the- wait, where are the others?'' Asked Germany.

''Long story, we have bigger problems.'' Said America.

''England is missing.'' Said Prussia. ''What?'' Asked Germany.

''We don't know where he went, Italy-san and Russia-san are looking for him, I was too but I came across them.'' Japan pointed at the other three.

''I see.'' Said Germany. ''We need to go find them.'' Said America.

''Where's China?'' Asked France. ''He went that way.'' Said Germany. He pointed behind them.

''Chinaaaaaaaaa!'' Shouted America. Prussia punched him for being so loud…

''Ow…Why?!'' Said America. ''What if 'they' hear you.'' Said Prussia.

''China-san didn't answer…'' Said Japan.

They went to look for him….He wasn't anywhere. They even looked on Germany's side.

''Where could he be?!'' Said America. ''This is bad…'' Said Germany.

America's eyes grew wide.

'' Amérique?'' Asked France.

''Japan, where was England when you where exploring.'' Asked America.

''I believe behind us.'' Answered Japan. ''And you didn't see him get taken, right?'' Asked America. ''Hai…'' Answered Japan.

America looked at Germany.

''And China was alone, right?'' ''Ja.'' Said Germany.

''I think we are safe if we are in a group…'' Said America. ''Why are we safer in a group?'' Asked Prussia.

''Because the ones who have gone missing have either been alone or behind everyone where no one could see them.'' Said America.

''And I believe they might have been taken by them…..'' Said America.

''This is bad.'' Whispered America.

''We already knew this was bad.'' Said Prussia. ''Why are you saying that stuff anyway?'' Asked Prussia.

''Don't you get it?'' Said America. Japan taught about that.

'Why is he saying this?' Taught Japan.

''Because England and China might not be the only ones captured, if we are stay here.''

''I'm saying that they target ones who are alone!'' ''And that means that we need to get to Italy and Russia before they get taken and it gets harder for us!'' Shouted America.

''Wait, I don't think Russia can get taken.'' Said Germany.

''That may be….But what about Italy.?'' Asked Japan.

''That's it! I have had enough of this! You all are wasting time! I'm out!'' Shouted America. Everyone looked at the nation.

They tried to tell him to wait….But it was too late…...He was already running down the stairs.

''Let's go!'' Said Japan.

They agreed and ran down.

* * *

 **America why are you trying to be the hero, didn't you learn from what you said?**

* * *

 **I'm sorry about this chapter…It's a little bad.**

 **I didn't put much tought on Americas dialog…It's basicly there to remind you of what happened…If you forgot.**

* * *

 **Again, I hope that you enjoyed reading this~**

 **Bye~ ewe**


	13. Chapter 13 Italy?

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Russia:**

* * *

Russia doesn't remember how long he has been searching.

The 2nd floor was empty, he couldn't find anyone.

So…He went to the first floor next.

'I'm finding nothing good.' Taught Russia.

Again….This floor was empty.

But….Russia did notice something, the steel door had been opened…More like broken than open.

'Strange…How did they get it open?' Taught Russia.

Then he spotted something on the ground…It was a pipe.

''This might come in handy.'' Said Russia whit a smile. He wanted to bring his pipe…But he forgot.

Then Russia heard a faint scream. He taught nothing of it… 'I should find Japan and tell him that I didn't find England.' Taught Russia.

He did just that…

* * *

 **Italy:**

* * *

Italy was terrified, he didn't want to be there alone, what if the thing that got England would get him? Why did Russia tell him to search down here….Why did Japan agree….

He felt like crying…

Italy went in the room that was next to the stairs. He hesitated in going…But he did go anyway.

He searched the room. Finding nothing, he left the room shortly after.

'Where do I go next?' He taught. Italy was shaking from fear….He was happy that Japan gave him the flashlight…It would be darker if he would have used his phone.

Then Italy went to the tunnel, he went in the first room they ever went in.

He didn't like this room….He didn't like the drawings, the drawings scared him…

He entered the next room…But he stoped walking further,because he heard voices coming from that room.

'There's no way that could be England.' He taught.

He hid…Terrified. He tried to breathe quieter… 'Wait…What if the voices where the others coming to find me…What if they found them?' Taught Italy.

It wasn't them…

five cloaked figures walked in the room.

''I taught you said he would be here.'' Said? ''He was supposed to be here…'' Said?

''Let's go look for him somewhere else, he's not here.'' Said?

Italy didn't look…He listened.

He waited a bit longer before he got up from his hiding spot.

''That was close…'' Said Italy. He breathed a sigh of relief.

''Did you hear that?'' Said? ''Yeah I did.'' Said? Italy's eyes widened…It looks like they didn't leave…Just yet.

He quickly and quietly was running to his hiding spot…But, the floor broke under him ''Aaaaa!''Shouted Italy. Then…Blackness…

* * *

 **America:**

* * *

America was running down the stairs, as fast as his legs could take him.

He was close…But he suddently ran into someone. ''YAAAA!'' Shouted America.

Before he knew it he was falling down the stairs.

''ugh….'' Said America. All he felt was pain…

He looked down to find that he was laying onto Russia….So that's the person he ran into…

''What t-'' Before America could finish, Russia suddently grabbed him and threw him off.

America grunted in pain as he landed on the floor…Hard…

''You're going to pay for that…'' Said Russia. Russia got up.

''What! It's you're fault for being in my way!'' Said America.

Russia didn't look happy… ''You where the one running..'' Said Russia.

''Sure, but I had my reasons.'' Said America. Before Russia could say anything they heard someone calling America.

''America-san are you okay?'' Asked Japan. ''I would be if the comie wasn't in my way!''Said America.

''What the fuck happened here?'' Said Prussia. ''America ran into me.'' Said Russia.

''It's his fault for being in my way!'' Said America. Russia glared at America.

Nobody said anything.

''Russia-san did you find anything?'' Asked Japan. Russia looked at Japan.

'' нет.'' Answered Russia. ''Oh…'' Said Japan.

''We can't waste time!'' Said America. Before America could say anything else.

''I thing I might have heard a scream from the basement.'' Said Russia…Whit a smile.

Everyone looked at Russia.

''What did you just say?'' Asked Germany.

America really wanted to punch Russia…But he didn't want to waste time.

He ran down the stairs. Russia just kept on smiling…

* * *

 **Italy:**

* * *

Italy woke up in a dark room...He looked around…He saw the flashlight next to him, he tried reaching for it…But he grunted in pain…He looked down, blood there was blood…And it was his blood.

He had fallen on a sharp object…

He couldn't do anything…After some time he passed out from the pain.

* * *

 **Oh god this chapter was intense O,O**

 **The third chapter I wrote today XD**

* * *

 **I hope that you liked reading this, it would be awesome if you could review this.**

* * *

 **Bye~ ewe**


	14. Chapter 14 Basement

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Missing:** **England, China, Italy.**

* * *

 **America, Prussia, France, Japan, Germany, Russia.**

* * *

America ran down the stairs as fast as he could, he wanted to be a hero, he wanted to save his friends…

He opened the door next to the stairs…Nothing.

He ran towards the tunnel.

''Wait!'' Someone shouted from above.

America didn't listen.

By the time America was running to the tunnel, the other nations had been at the foot of the stairs.

They followed America.

''EEEEENGLAND! CHIIIIIINAAA! IIIIIITALY!'' Shouted America. The others got worried that the people who took England, China and Italy will come after them.

''ITALY-SAN CHINA-SAN ENGLAND-SAN!'' Shouted Japan. The others did the same…But there was no answer.

America ran in a room…He called again…No answer.

America ran in the next room.

''THEY AREN'T HERE!'' Shouted America. Everyone ran in the room from where America was shouting….And sure enough, they where not there.

''Where could they be?!'' Asked Prussia. ''This is only a theory, but…They could be outside.'' Said Japan.

''That is possible.'' Said Germany. ''Can you go to the roof?'' Asked Prussia. Japan nodded. ''Hai, but I don't think they could be there.'' Said Japan.

They all shared their theorys…Except for France.

''Was that there before?'' Asked France. Everyone looked a him then to where he was pointing.

''I don't think so…'' Said Germany. America pointed his flashlight down the hole.

''I can't see anything…'' Said America. ''What if the scream was someone falling.'' Said Prussia.

Americas eyes widened at that sentence. ''America-san?'' Asked Japan.

''If that's true then that means…'' America went back looking down the hole.

''IIITAAAAALY ARE YOU THERE!?'' Yelled Aamerica. No answer.

''We need to find an another way down there!'' Said Germany. They all started searching the room.

They searched every locker, every inch of the room.

''I found something!'' Said France. Everyone went to him.

France had found a hatch under the fallen ceiling. ''I need help.'' He said.

Russia went to get the ceiling off from the hatch.

The other nations helped too. After some time they got the hatch open.

France pointed his phone's light down the hatch. ''There is a ladder.'' Said France.

''Da.'' Russia said whit a smile. ''Who goes first?'' Asked Germany. They looked at each other.

''America-san should go, he has the flashlight.'' Said Japan. America gulped…Why did he bring one flashlight…

''Go on.'' Said Russia as he got out of the way. ''*Sigh* Okay.'' Said America.

He went to the hatch and started climbing down. He put his flashlight in his mouth….I know…But he couldn't climb down whit one hand.

He got down and shined his flashlight. The room wasn't really small.

There where a lot of thing in there…Something did catch his eyes. In the middle of the room where some metal scraps…America looked up…

The hole was right above the scraps…America started walking to the middle of the room to inspect.

By this point some nations had gotten down. ''Weird that there is a room under the basement…'' Said Japan. ''Ja'' Said Germany.

''Uh….Guys.'' Said America. They looked at the nation. ''Yes?'' Asked France.

''You have to see this.'' He said. They walked over to him.

They looked down….On the scraps was blood…

''Mon dieu…'' Whispered France. ''So…Someone did fall…'' Said Japan…Shocked.

''Hey…That looks like the flashlight I dropped.'' Said Prussia. Prussia picked up the flashlight.

They all looked at him. ''You dropped it?'' Asked Japan. ''Where you the ones who picked it up?'' Asked Prussia. ''Yeah.'' Answered America. ''Wait...Didn't Japan use the flashlight?'' Asked America.

They looked at the nation for an answer.

''H-hai, but I gave it to Italy-san…'' Said Japan. There was a pause…

''If you gave the flashlight to Italy….And the flashlight is here…'' Said America.

''Oh no…'' Said America. ''So that blood is Italy's?'' Asked Russia. _There was a pause_.

''What if the blood belongs to the Satan worshippers?'' Asked America.

''Not possible. The hole is above the blood and the blood is on a sharp object.'' Said Russia.

They didn't want to admit it….But Russia was right.

''Well we need to find him then!'' Said Germany. ''What about England and China?'' Asked America. ''They could be where Italy is.'' Answered France.

The only place where they could be…Outside or the door in the room they where in.

''Let's go trough that room.'' Said Prussia. He pointed at the room. ''Da, I agree.'' Said Russia.

America opened the door.

* * *

 **I hoped that you liked reading this.**

 **I'm sorry that I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger…Sorry.**

* * *

 **Bye~ ewe**


	15. Chapter 15 England, China, Italy

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Missing: Italy, China, England.**

* * *

 **Italy:**

* * *

Italy woke up some time later.

He looked around…'Oh….Right.' He taught. He sighed…He couldn't stay there, no one will find him.

He tried to get up, ignoring the pain he got up. The second he got up he rapped his arm around his stomach…It hurt too much..

''I-it hurts..'' He cried out. He looked around the room, he looked at the flashlight and then grabbed it..'Broken…' He taught. Italy put the flashlight back.

Italy saw that there was a door..'I hope I will find them…' He taught.

He walked to the door and opened it to find…A room whit a stair case.

Italy walked to the stairs…Carefully….He didn't have a flashlight anymore.

At the top of the stairs was a hatch, he tried opening it whit one hand…He couldn't.

Then he let go of his wound and tried to open it with both hands…It worked…

Italy got the hatch open and looked to where it lead. It looked like he was outside…One way to find out.

He got out of the hole and stood up…Yeah…He was outside. The nation looked around…He couldn't see anything because of the dark…What was the time anyway?

'What do I do now?' He taught. Then he got an idea, he would find the train tracks and follow them to where the entrance to the asylum was.

Italy walked trough the forest…It felt like hours…He was tired…He was hungry...

'I can't walk anymore…' He taught. 'Too ti-' Italy blacked out.

* * *

 **England:**

* * *

England didn't stop staring into the darkness.

He wondered where he was…He wondered what happened.

''I see that you are awake~'' Said? England looked up to see a black figure in front of him.

England wanted to ask who the person was…But remembering his mouth was covered…He didn't say anything.

The figure moved closer…And took the thing off from England's mouth…It hurt when the figure took it off…It turns out that the thing that was covering England's mouth was ducktape…

''Ow!'' Said England. He looked behind the person…England could make out more figures.

''Who are you?'' Asked England. _There was a pause_ ''That isn't important right now~'' Said figure 1.

''You don't need to know.'' Said figure 2. England glared at the man. He stopped when he had an idea…He would yell for help.

But before he could do that, the man put duck-tape on his mouth…Again.

''Let's take them to the circle.'' Said figure 3. 'Them? The circle?' Taught England.

He took a glance to the other side of the room…His eyes widened when he saw China…At least he taught it was China.

''Come on.'' Said figure 3. ''Alright~'' Said figure 1.

Before he knew it…There was only darkness…

* * *

 **America, Japan, Germany, France, Prussia, Russia.**

* * *

America opened the door to find, a room whit a staircase leading upwards.

''Come on!'' Said America. He ran up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a hole. ''They probably are close.'' Said America. ''Hai!'' Said Japan.

''They climbed out of the hole. ''We are outside…'' Said Germany. ''They could be anywhere!'' Shouted America. The nation hit a nearby tree in anger.

''Please calm down America-san, we will find them!'' Said Japan. ''Yeah.'' Prussia agreed.

''I don't know…This forest looks pretty big…'' Said Russia. America glared at Russia.

''What?'' Asked Russia. America sighed ''Nothing…'' He answered.

''We should start searching before they get too far.'' Said Germany. ''Hai, that's a good idea.'' Japan agreed.

After everyone agreed they ventured in the forest.

''It's so dark…'' Said Prussia. ''At least we aren't in the asylum anymore.'' Said Japan. ''Yeah…I guess it was worse…'' Said Prussia.

''IIIIIGGY, CHIIIIIIINAAAAA, IIIIITAAAALY!'' Shouted America. No answer…

''Darn…'' Said America.

They walked for a long time…They don't know how long dough.

''We have walked for an hour now and we still haven't found them!'' Said Prussia.

While they where walking, Japan was looking around for any signs of the missing nations…Not much longer he spotted something.

He stopped to take a better look. 'Is that?' He taught.

Germany noticed that Japan had stopped. ''Japan? Why did you stop, did you find something.'' Asked Germany.

The others stopped too.

''What is it Japan?'' Asked Prussia. Japan pointed at something in the forest.

They looked. ''Wait…What is tha…'' America didn't finish his sentence. He noticed it too.

He looked closer…And pointed his flashlight in the direction to see… ''Holy shit!'' Shouted America.

America ran towards to what he saw… ''Italy-san…'' Whispered Japan. Everyone (except for Russia) Looked at Japan.

They all followed America.

They where right…It was Italy….They could clearly see that he was hurt…Badly.

''Italy!'' Shouted Germany, he went to help, the others did the same.

Italy didn't wake up…He was still out cold.

The others helped put Italy on Germanys back.

And they went off to find the others as fast as they could…They couldn't waste time.

They ran trough the forest, until they came to the train tracks.

''Where back here.'' Said America. ''Yeah…Said Prussia.''

They waited and listened to see if they could hear something, anything!

Until they heard something coming from across the train tracks.

'Let's go!'' Said America.

They ran and ran, as fast as their legs can carry.

They saw lights up ahead. Russia got his pipe ready.

They stopped, they didn't want to get seen by the cloaked figures.

''Look! There's China and England!'' Whispered Prussia. They needed a plan, they needed to rescue their friends!

''I have a plan!'' Whispered America. ''Ja? What is it?'' Asked Germany.

''We surround them, some countrys distract them then some other countrys go and get England and China, then we run for it.'' Whispered America.

''Really?'' Asked Russia. ''Do you have a better one?'' Asked America.

'' нет..'' Said Russia. America grinned at Russia. Russia glared at him.

''Who will be the ones who distract?'' Asked Japan. ''Let's see…'' Whispered America. ''Me.'' Said Russia.

''Ok…And France.'' Whispered America.

''What, why me?'' Asked France. ''No reason…'' Said America.

''Hey there, you want to meet my pipe?'' Asked Russia. All of the figures looked at Russia.

Some went towards him.

'' Bonjour~'' Said France. They looked at France.

''Yes! It's working!'' Said America. ''Let's go now.'' Said Japan. They agreed.

America sneaked past the cult, the others followed.

They got England and China, then America signaled Russia and France that they where going.

''Come on..'' Whispered America.

''Retreat!'' Said France. Russia hesitated…He wanted to bash them on the head whit his pipe…But he followed France.

''We made it!'' Said America. ''Keep it down America-san, they could hear you.'' Whispered Japan.

''Oh….Right.'' Whispered America.

Soon after America said that, France and Russia ran out onto the tracks.

''Are they chasing you?!'' Whispered Prussia. ''Non, we lost them.'' Said France.

''Yes!'' Said America. ''I'm surprised that the plan worked.'' Said Russia. ''You don't look surprised.'' Said America. Russia glared at America ''What?'' Asked America. Russia didn't answer.

''We should leave.'' Said Germany.

''Okay.'' Said America.

They walked down the train tracks.

They all swore that they will never come back here, ever.

* * *

 **Oh god ;W; This chapter is really long because this is the last chapter.**

 **I can't believe I finished the story in like 2 months…**

 **But anyway,**

 **I want to make another one…But…I want to make it a bit like this…Maybe they explore an abandoned park. Do you have any ideas of what I could make next?**

 **They go camping?**

 **About the 2ps maybe? I don't know….**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed reading this.**

* * *

 **Bye~ ewe**


End file.
